


HIS CHOICE

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dadceit, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Ever since Virgil left Deceit's been depressed so it up the Remus to make things right.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	HIS CHOICE

Ever since Virgil left the dark sides Deceit's has been depressed, all he's ever done was stay in his room and whenever he leaves it's always to meddle with the light sides, and it drove Remus insane. True he was insane before Virgil left but this kind of insane isn't the fun kind. So Remus decided to take things into his own hands and tentacles.

Deceit was just sitting in his room minding his own business when suddenly he hears a loud bang, when he turns his head he sees Remus holding a tied up and gagged Virgil. Virgil was doing his best to break free to make a run for it but sadly Remus was very talented in tying knots. 

Remus threw Virgil at Deceit and then left the two alone, Remus had confidence that after an hour or so Deceit will be back to the way he is. The light sides would call this kidnapping but to the dark sides they call it a surprise adoption, so Remus believes he's not doing anything wrong. He's just making things back to the way they were before... in a way.

After some time Remus slammed open Deceit's door and saw rope all over the floor and Deceit reading a book. 

''What the fuck''?! Remus screamed.

''Remus I need you to listen to me'', Deceit tried to explain.

''He escaped?! No one can escape my amazing craftsmanship! Unless...'' Remus then runs out of Deceits room and starts to find Virgil again.

And after that, Remus felt like he was stuck in a loop, whenever he surprise adopts Virgil he give him to Deceit and when he turns his back for 5 seconds Virgil is sprinting to the light sides and then Remus has to start all over again and again. But this time Remus is sure this plan is going to work, he's already checked for sharp objects in Virgil's hands, pockets and shoes, and he's found a good hiding place in Deceit's room without Virgil or Deceit knowing (He's secretly had the special hiding spot for a while).

As Remus was watching the two in silence (which was very hard for him), he couldn't believe what he saw. Deceit the half snake man untied Virgil and let him go. Remus couldn't let that happen so he grabbed his mace and knocked Virgil out with all his strength.

As Virgil fell to the ground with no elegance, Remus turned his anger to Deceit.

''What! The! Fuck''! Remus spat out in rage. ''I gave you Virgil so you could be less of a pain in the ass! Why are you letting him go''?!

''It's not like that Remus'', Deceit explained. ''I want him to stay''!

''Then let him stay tied up in gagged then'', Remus demanded.

''Listen to me for once! I do want him to stay but not like this! Not by force! He already hates me now, I don't want him to hate me even more! Deceit yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

''Then why didn't you say anything when I gave him to you the last 300 times''! Remus questioned. 

''I tried but you never listen'', which was true but there was also apart of Deceit that hoped when he untied Virgil he would actually stay willingly for a little bit, maybe even talk to him. Deceit missed Virgil a lot and there were times that he would take Virgil's outbursts over his silent treatment. 

''Um, hello, where am I? And who are you''? Said a confused Virgil.

Remus and Deceit went silent and drew there eyes to the confused side.

''Oh this isn't good''! Deceit said frightened. ''Do you know who you are''?

''Um... I'm fear? I... I think''? Virgil said questionable. 

''Yes you are, you're anxiety, you're in charge of Thomas's fears'', Deceit said checking Virgil's head for any bumps.

''Actually he's'', Remus was about to finish his sentence when Deceit interrupted him. 

''This is serious Remus''! Deceit said with rage.

''I didn't mean to! I was just hoping he would be knocked out for a while, not loose his memory''. Remus tried to explain himself, which was true he never meant this to happen.

''How could this happen''? Deceit said looking like he's about to have a panic attack.

Remus didn't know what to do or say, this was not what he planned, so sadly it got worse when he started talking again, ''Hey at least now he can stay willingly''.

''What''? Deceit paused.

''Think about it. Do you think the Light Sides are capable of taking care of him like this, or the snake that raised him to become the side that he is now''? Remus answered.

For once in Deceit's life he thought Remus had a good point, the light sides know nothing about Virgil. Virgil was still living a lie to the Light Sides and Thomas. If he takes care of Virgil here, him and his secrets can still be safe. No one will get hurt, and he's sure this amnesia thing will go away soon... right?

''My name's Deceit, I'm going to help you'', Deceit offered Virgil his hand.

Virgil looked at the yellow gloved hand and took it. ''It's nice to meet you Deceit'', Virgil said with a smile.


End file.
